Quererte en diferido (One-shot KakaIru)
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: De cómo Kakashi e Iruka terminan juntos a pesar de que Asuma "manos de leñador" Sarutobi y su complejo de hermano pongan en peligro la integridad física de Kakashi.


**RESUMEN COMPLETO:**

De cómo Kakashi e Iruka terminan juntos a pesar de Asuma "manos de leñador" Sarutobi y su complejo de hermano pongan en peligro la integridad física de Kakashi.

―Kakashi...

―Dime...

―Soy cinturón negro de judo...― el albino frunció el ceño; aquello no tenía sentido.

―Lo sé...― le respondió con duda, sin saber muy bien a que venía aquella súbita afirmación.

―Si me estás tomando el pelo, te voy a dar una paliza... Y, créeme, no quieres meterte con alguien a quien le dan medallas por pegar palizas...

**NOTA:**

La portada de este pequeño one-shot tiene como protagonista indiscutible el precioso fanart KakaIru de Ariana del Zotto, a la que podéis encontrar vía Tumblr en la siguiente dirección:

?fbclid=IwAR1MpvfO0NpOTdbaBRQpunPDHXbx9C4GJa1dfk5W8SHOpFsew6WhTrin02w

Os recomiendo encarecidamente que le echéis un vistazo a sus creaciones; ¡son oro puro! ٩(｡•‿•｡)۶

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se estrellaron contra sus párpados cerrados, despertándolo casi al instante. Genial, la noche anterior se había olvidado de bajar las persianas antes de irse a dormir. Simplemente genial. Abrió los ojos casi dolorosamente y miró la hora en el despertador. Las 9 de la mañana… Debería ser ilegal que el domingo tuviera siquiera esas horas…

Kakashi trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina captó su atención. ¿Qué diablos…?

De pronto, y bajo la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera irrumpido en su casa, se sentó de golpe en la cama. Inmediatamente sintió un agudo pinchazo en las sienes que le tuvo bizco durante un buen rato. Cierto, la noche anterior había salido a beber con Gai, Asuma y el resto de majaderos que se consideraban amigos suyos. Aunque no recordaba gran cosa… Más de la mitad de la noche estaba borrosa. De pronto recordó algo: un cálido cuerpo, mordiscos y los gemidos más endemoniadamente sensuales que probablemente hubiera escuchado jamás… Oh, mierda.

―No jodas que follé… ―susurró para sí. «Sí, campeón, anoche triunfaste; mala suerte que vayas a tener que darle la patada, porque por lo que suena por esa cocina, el chico de turno todavía sigue aquí…», le dijo la voz de la razón, que por algún extraño motivo sonaba como la de Tenzo.

Aun así, qué raro que los perros no hubieran hecho escándalo nada más ver a un extraño entrar en la cocina. Deberían haberse vuelto locos al instante…

Extrañado, y con palpitante dolor de cabeza que prácticamente le hacía zumbar el cerebro, salió de la habitación. Por suerte, recordó que andaba desnudo y acertó a ponerse un pantalón. La camiseta no; la camiseta estaba en el suelo, y el suelo no era fiable en ese preciso instante; quedaba demasiado lejos en términos de distancia y fuerza de voluntad.

Caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina, sin hacer ruido para no hacer notable su presencia y pensando en mil formas de darle la patada a su ligue, pero, al llegar, se quedó parado junto a la puerta de la cocina. Dándole la espalda y preparando algo de comida sobre la isleta, había un joven de cuerpo esbelto y piel morena, cabello castaño largo y oscuro cayendo sobre su espalda en una cascada de ondas despeinadas. Kakashi no pudo evitar fijarse en esas bonitas piernas: largas, estilizadas, sin un solo vello y con una piel de aspecto sedoso al tacto. ¿Sería deportista? Tenía toda la pinta. Dispuesto a descubrirlo, fue subiendo la mirada por los definidos muslos hasta el trasero. Porque si algo había aprendido Kakashi a lo largo de su libertina vida, era que el secreto estaba en el culo. Pero ni modo, lo que bien podría ser un pedacito de cielo se encontraba recubierto por la única prenda que el joven de tez morena llevaba puesta… Nada más y nada menos que la camisa azul que Kakashi había vestido la noche anterior. Ah, no, eso sí que no. Kakashi podía tolerar que un ligue de una noche pudiese quedarse dormido por el cansancio y la más que seguramente increíble sesión de sexo salvaje, (porque el sexo salvaje y desenfrenado estaba garantizado por el propio código ético de Kakashi) pero de ahí a empezarle a coger cosas como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho…

Y entonces Kakashi reparó en otro elemento; ocho, para ser exactos. Sus perros, sus fieles compañeros, a los que había criado desde la infancia, se encontraban tumbados en el suelo a los pies del desconocido, completamente atentos a los movimientos del ya no tan bienvenido invitado. Su camisa, sus perros… ¡¿Qué sería lo siguiente: su alma?!

Decidido a dejar las cosas claras y a echarle de cualquier modo, el albino por fin entró en SU cocina, porque cabía recalcar que también era suya. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el chico se arrodillo junto a la cocina con ocho grandes cuencos de comida que depositó frente a los perros, que se lanzaron golosos sobre su desayuno. Fue entonces cuando el joven se percató de que había alguien más en la cocina y levantó el rostro. Kakashi se quedó de piedra.

― ¿Iruka?

El joven moreno solo atinó a sonreír de forma completamente avergonzada. Aparentemente no tenía ni idea de cómo atajar la situación, tampoco.

―Buenos días…― le saludó con la voz un poco ronca; seguramente no llevaría mucho tiempo despierto tampoco. Y entonces las neuronas de Kakashi volvieron a funcionar por sí mismas, dándole al interruptor de la sinapsis. Aquellos gemidos que lo habían vuelto completamente loco la noche anterior se parecían demasiado a esa ronca voz, que le erizó el pelo de la nuca y causó un placentero escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios, ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios….

―Kakashi, deja de rezar internamente; puedo escuchar como entras en pánico desde aquí… ― le advirtió Iruka, tocándose con un leve gesto de dolor la cabeza. Al parecer, no era el único con resaca.

―Perdón –dijo, obedeciendo al momento. Un tenso silencio se instauró en la cocina y los perros, ya con el buche lleno y presintiendo la incomodidad, decidieron marcharse al sofá, aprovechando que su dueño parecía demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de que dejaran pelos en el mueble.

Kakashi, por su parte, no daba crédito. ¿¡Cómo podía haber pasado!? Si existía alguna regla dentro de su grupo de amigos era que el ex o la ex de un amigo era intocable… Pero por encima de esa, la de acostarse con el hermano pequeño de alguno de la pandilla era completamente innegociable. Madre de Dios, Asuma lo iba a matar con esas manos de leñador que tenía…

― ¿Cómo es esto posible? No recuerdo haberte visto en el bar…

―En el Shinobi's, no, pero al parecer os aburristeis y decidisteis ir a la Tasca de Tsunade, y allí sí que estaba yo, junto con algunos compañeros de la universidad…

Ah, podría ser. Kakashi recordaba vagamente a Genma decir que alguien le había hablado de un bar cerca del centro en el que servían sake de gran calidad. Kakashi recordaba haber pensado algo como "gilipollas, llevas bebiendo cerveza y chupitos desde las ocho de la tarde, y ¿ahora te vas a poner fino?". Aunque por las risas que acontecieron podría ser que más que pensarlo, lo hubiera dicho.

―Ya veo…― fue lo único que dijo el albino.

Iruka, por su parte, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Llevaba colgado por Kakashi desde que tenía 16, cuando su hermano lo trajo a casa por un trabajo de universidad. Dios, si Iruka había tenido alguna duda sobre su sexualidad, esta fue rápidamente resuelta en cuanto vio a Kakashi en chupa de cuero aparcar la moto tras el coche de Asuma. Lo recordaba porque había estado bañando al perro en el jardín, y la maldita manguera se le escapó de la impresión. Sí, la primera vez que Hatake Kakashi había visto a Sarutobi Iruka, éste último estaba completamente lleno de agua, jabón y barro. Ah, y olía a perro mojado…

Los años habían pasado y, por extensión con Asuma y las constantes visitas a su casa, Kakashi había entablado amistad con Iruka. Una amistad que a Asuma le repateaba en su complejo de hermano mayor, porque aquellos dos se la pasaban flirteando. En broma, debía recordarse Asuma cada vez que quería estrangular a Kakashi, que podía llegar a ser peor que Genma, o cada vez que le daban ganas de echarse a Iruka sobre el hombro cual saco de patatas y sacarlo de allí, porque su hermanito también podía ser peor que Genma. Dios, un Genma y dos peores que un Genma… ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando decidió presentarlos?

Lo que Asuma no sabía era que Kakashi tenía una debilidad real por Iruka (una que Kakashi nunca se había dado el gusto de explorar por deferencia a su amigo) y que Iruka estaba hasta los huesos por el albino desde hacía ya cinco años.

Iruka sintió ganas de vomitar, y no por el alcohol… Desde joven había soñado con estar con Kakashi, no necesariamente en un sentido sexual, aunque en ese aspecto el albino parecía prometer mucho. Y ahora sabía bien que aquella no era una promesa sin fundamento… De nuevo se le revolvieron las tripas. No, él nunca había querido ese tipo de relación con el Hatake; no quería ser uno más en su larga lista de ligues de una noche, ni mucho menos había querido jamás ser un revolcón por borrachera…

Kakashi debió notar que algo no andaba bien, porque se acercó a él y, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja del castaño, lo dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la gran cocina y le hizo tomar asiento. Kakashi cogió otra silla y la acercó hasta la de Iruka. Cuando se sentó, sus rodillas se tocaron, e Iruka se puso mucho más nervioso. Kakashi, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo íntimo que se sentía colocar la mano en la cintura del otro…Tan íntimo como natural, pensó una vocecita en la cabeza de Kakashi.

―Iruka… Siento lo que pasó anoche… Nunca debería haberte puesto una sola mano encima… ―dijo Kakashi a pesar de que él mismo sintió esas palabras como la mayor mentira del mundo. ¿A quién quería a engañar? Había estado perdido por esa carita morena desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero Iruka tenía 16 años y era el hermano pequeño de su amigo, y él era un universitario de 21 años… Intentar cualquier cosa con Iruka le hubiera hecho sentirse como el que se pone a esperar en la puerta de una escuela con caramelos y una furgoneta de cristales tintados. Pero entonces el dulce, inocente y tierno Iruka de 16 años se fue convirtiendo en un joven tremendamente atractivo, inteligente, con un sentido del humor algo retorcido, seguro de sí mismo, maduro y muy, muy sexy. Para colmo, y contra todo pronóstico, eso no significaba que hubiera perdido un ápice de su dulzura. Kakashi estaba jodido, lo sabía desde el día en que, a modo de broma, interpretó una frase de Iruka con doble sentido. Pensaba que el castaño, de 18 años por aquél entonces, se limitaría a sonrojarse y esquivar tener que responder de cualquier manera, como cuando Genma se ponía pesado (porque Iruka era una monada y Asuma no podía estar todo el día de guardia y Genma era Genma, así que aprovechaba). Sin embargo, Iruka se la devolvió. Eso sí, sonrojarse, se sonrojó. Y a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Nunca se había atrevido a pensar en lo que sentía por Iruka ¿e iba a empezar ahora? Debía estar loco… Aunque ya era de locos soñar siquiera en tener a Iruka en su cocina un domingo por la mañana, medio desnudo, vistiendo únicamente su camisa y habiendo pasado con él una noche que parecía haber sido más bien alucinante… Así que de perdidos al río.

―Aunque no me arrepiento… ― susurró. Al momento, sin embargo, quiso retractarse de haber dicho aquello. No, no estaba bien lo que había hecho. Iruka debía sentirse fatal y él estaba siendo un capullo egoísta.

Iruka, que tras las palabras iniciales de Kakashi había empezado a sentirse miserable, alzó la cabeza de golpe; su corazón saltándose un latido.

― ¿No? – preguntó, con tal vocecita que a Kakashi se le cayó el alma a los pies, pues estaba llena de algo muy parecido a la esperanza. Fue el turno del albino para mirarle sorprendido, que se olvidó por completo de su debate interno.

―No, claro que no… ¿Cómo podría...?― le retrucó Kakashi, al tiempo que alzaba una mano para tomar un mechón de pelo castaño que había caído sobre la frente de Iruka y colocarlo tras su oreja en un gesto de ternura.

Iruka se derritió ante la naturalidad y el cariño de aquél gesto y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo llorando. Kakashi se alteró. ¿Había hecho mal? Quizás no debería haber dejado entrever sus sentimientos…

―Ey, no llores… Shh, está bien Iruka, no tienes por qué sentirte mal; todo esto es culpa mía… ― trató de tranquilizarlo Kakashi, retirando su mano de la mejilla del menor como si acabara de cometer herejía y sintiéndose una mierda por haberle hecho llorar. Realmente era un capullo. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal en su cabeza?

―No es culpa tuya, bobo… Y-yo también lo deseaba…― le confesó Iruka entre hipidos― Y-yo siempre… Yo siempre he querido… ―consiguió decir, aunque atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas, completamente apabullado por la situación. Kakashi podría haber muerto de amor allí mismo, aunque algo en su interior se quebrara. Suspiró, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse…

―Es normal, Iruka… Somos dos hombres atractivos, jóvenes y saludables, y sobre todo, ambos homosexuales. Si al hecho de que ya había confianza le añades el alcohol, lo que ha pasado es natural… Curiosidad, feromonas, hormonas, agua con misterio…― dijo con aire bromista, pero Iruka negó con la cabeza.

No, no era eso: no era vergüenza por un revolcón mal llevado lo que sentía Iruka, sino el hecho de que la persona a la que quería parecían no estar llegándole sus sentimientos… Se llevó las manos hacia su rostro, queriendo evitar ver cualquier imagen de repudia ante la gran revelación y que Kakashi viera la vergüenza del rechazo deconstruyendo sus facciones.

―No lo entiendes… Y-yo te quiero… Te he querido desde que era un mocoso… No es tu culpa, es la mía…

Fue como si alguien le diera un palazo en toda la cara. Debía estar soñando… El silencio que inundó la cocina solo era roto por los hipidos de Iruka, que, aunque lo intentaba, no lograba calmar del todo su llanto.

― ¿Estás seguro?― fue lo mejor que pudo elucubrar Kakashi, que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de lo rápido que le latía.

Lo bueno fue que el llanto de Iruka cesó. El castaño bajó las manos y miró a Kakashi como si fuera a matarlo allí mismo.

― ¡Llevo enamorado de ti desde los 16, pedazo de imbécil, pues claro que estoy seguro! – ladró Iruka.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos. Al ser consciente por fin de que ambos se habían sentido de igual forma desde el principio, se sintió tan estúpido que no pudo evitar empezar a reír como un desquiciado.

― ¿Y tú de qué te ríes ahora?― le espetó Iruka con cara de malas pulgas, tratando una vez más de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Si Kakashi se estaba riendo de él y sus sentimientos, Iruka se moriría allí mismo; lo sabía. Pero entonces Kakashi, de un solo tirón, lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Iruka y aspirando profundamente el aroma. Descubrir trazos de su propio aroma sobre la tierna piel morena le entusiasmó hasta el punto de estrechar a Iruka aún con más fuerza.

―Iruka… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

― ¿Huh?― Iruka no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Kakashi le sonreía de aquella forma, como si acabara de ser padre?

―Tu hermano me va a matar cuando se entere de que te quiero…

Iruka se había preguntado durante cinco años cómo sería escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Kakashi. Se había imaginado cómo sonaría cada sílaba al rozar el cálido aire de sus pulmones con los pálidos labios… Y ahora que por fin había ocurrido tan solo sentía su cabeza completamente hinchada, como si alguien le hubiera metido helio y estuviera a punto de emprender un viaje alrededor del mundo en 80 días cual globo aerostático.

―Kakashi…― le llamó, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos por la sorpresa y todavía sin ser capaz de elucubrar emoción alguna, tan solo parpadeando muy de vez en cuando, observando pasmado al albino que le sonreía enternecido.

―Dime…

―Soy cinturón negro de judo…― el albino frunció el ceño; aquello no tenía sentido.

―Lo sé…― le respondió con duda, sin saber muy bien a que venía aquella súbita afirmación.

―Si me estás tomando el pelo, te voy a dar una paliza… Y, créeme, no quieres meterte con alguien a quien le dan medallas por pegar palizas…

Kakashi rio; rio fuerte y sonoramente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás; plácido. Su profunda voz resonó por la estancia. Iruka por fin salió del shock. El nerviosismo, las dudas y la congoja dieron paso a una sensación de alivio que inundó su pecho. Y aunque su corazón parecía estar a punto de salir volando y le zumbaban los oídos, no pudo evitar empezar a reír también.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no eran risas lo que compartían, sino besos. Tras mirarse durante unos segundos a los ojos, tan cerca que los colores de los iris se mezclaban al reflejarse entre ellos, Iruka asaltó los labios de Kakashi con los suyos. Las bocas se unieron en lo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso voraz. Las manos de Kakashi al principio sostuvieron la cabeza del castaño cerca de la suya mientras sus labios chocaban entre sí en un sensual frenesí, pero en cuanto Iruka puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, asegurando la cercanía, Kakashi recorrió con ellas todo cuanto pudo tocar de Iruka. A base de caricias, deslizó una de sus manos por el costado de Iruka hasta llegar a medio muslo, donde metió la mano por debajo de la camisa azul y empezó a ascender, sintiendo la sedosidad y la calidez de la piel morena hasta llegar a la cintura, donde la dejó, totalmente sobrepasado ante un hecho que hasta ahora no había contemplado: Iruka no llevaba ropa interior. Virgen santísima, el hermanito pequeño del monstruo con manos de leñador le iba a matar de un infarto.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, Kakashi decidió que, si bien no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, poco importaba ya; lo que él siempre había deseado de Iruka no se lo podría haber ofrecido una estúpida borrachera. Decidió tomarse su tiempo, explorar cada surco de aquella exquisita piel, recorrer la sonrisa del otro con sus labios y detenerse a contemplar la obra de arte que supondrían las marcas de sus besos en el cuello y el pecho junto a los labios hinchados, los ojos cristalizados por el placer y las mejillas a punto de explotar. Pensaba beber de cada glorioso gemido, embestir con lentitud y profundidad; quería grabar aquél magnífico espectáculo a fuego en su retina y en su memoria.

.

.

Los rayos del Sol se estrellaron contra sus párpados cerrados, despertándolo casi al instante. Genial, la noche anterior se había olvidado de bajar las persianas antes de irse a dormir. _De nuevo._ Giró su cuerpo sobre la cama, buscando darle la espalda al despertador medioambiental más grande del puñetero mundo. Estiró un brazo, aspirando encontrar un cálido cuerpo no muy lejos del suyo, seguramente todavía dormido. Pero no había nada.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un cometa y le paralizó por completo. ¿Y si no había un «de nuevo»? ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño? Salió de un salto de la cama y en tan solo cinco zancadas se plantó frente a la cocina. Allí, nuevamente, se encontraba Iruka de espaldas a él. Esta vez, llevaba una vieja sudadera de Kakashi y calcetines gordos, y por el aroma que inundaba cada recoveco de la cocina, estaba haciendo café.

«Definitivamente, el cielo existe», pensó Kakashi a la vez que se acercaba para abrazar por la espalda a Iruka, que pese a la breve sorpresa inicial, no tardó demasiado en girar un poco la cabeza y darle un beso de buenos días. Kakashi saboreó los labios de Iruka, que sabían a pasta de dientes y jengibre.

Todavía había cosas de las que hablar, entre ellas, cómo encararían a Asuma, porque si algo era seguro, era que Kakashi ni de coña le contaba a aquél oso que tenía por amigo que había hecho cositas bajo las mantas con su hermanito; no sin apoyo del propio Iruka y varios planes de escape perfectamente trazados por lo menos. Pero, de todos los temas que todavía debían tratar, el principal, sin duda alguna, era la manía que tenía Iruka de robarle la ropa y ahora también la pasta de dientes y las galletas.

Iruka se dio la vuelta para seguir pendiente de la cafetera, sin apartarse ni un ápice del abrazo de Kakashi; apoyando levemente su peso en el peliplateado. Kakashi sonrió contra el cuello de Iruka; sabía que aquella conversación no llevaría a ningún lado: primero, porque Iruka seguiría haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo, como había hecho siempre; segundo, porque al propio Kakashi le encantaba verlo llevar su ropa y usar sus cosas. Pero la gracia de aquello era ver a Iruka todo digno intentando echar balones fuera, completamente sonrojado por las acusaciones.

.

.

―Tenemos un problema…― dijo la voz de Gai al otro lado del teléfono. Kakashi se puso recto de inmediato; pocas veces Gai se ponía serio.

Iruka lo miró con curiosidad. Nada más terminar el desayuno, Kakashi y él habían montado prácticamente un nido de mantas en el sofá y se habían acurrucado para ver películas en Netflix, alternando la concentración en la trama con sesiones de besos y caricias. ¿Qué habría pasado para que, tras varias horas completamente relajado, Kakashi se pusiera tan tenso? Kakashi puso el manos libres para que ambos pudieran escucharlo.

―Es Iruka, desapareció la otra noche, cuando fuimos a beber y nos lo encontramos. Dice Asuma que sus padres lo han llamado, pensando que estarían juntos, pero nadie lo ha visto desde el sábado por la noche. Genma ha contactado con Izumo, uno de los amigos de Iruka, y dice que le vio marcharse de la Tasca de Tsunade con un tipo alto y de pelo gris…

―Nuestra pregunta es, Kakashi-kun, si podemos grabar la paliza que está planeando darte Asuma…― canturreó la voz de Genma al otro lado de la línea.

―Mierda…― susurró Kakashi.

―Kakashi-sempai, estoy muy avergonzado por tu comportamiento… ¿Cómo has podido ser tan desconsiderado con los sentimientos de la familia Sarutobi? ¡Habrán estado muy preocupados!

―Calla, Yamato, lo que realmente nos interesa saber es si no te da vergüenza, Hatake; ¿acaso nunca has escuchado el lema «pezqueñines, no, gracias»?

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar ante la tomadura de pelo de Anko. Iruka se indignó.

― ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que tengo 21 años!

―Awww, pero si están juntitos aún… ¿No será que habéis pasado los dos días enteros juntos?

―No jodas, ¿tanta energía tienes, Hatake? Porque dos días follando sin parar…

― ¡¿Pero tú para qué les das cuerda, si ya sabes cómo son?! – le recriminó Kakashi a Iruka, pasando olímpicamente de los comentarios salidos de tono de aquella panda de tarados.

― ¡Yo…!

― ¿¡Iruka!?― sonó una voz estruendosa al otro lado del teléfono. Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron blancos como el papel. ¿Pero a qué clase de psicópatas se les ocurría llamarle a sabiendas de que estaría hermano oso escuchando, aguardando para saltarle a la yugular?

―¿… Sí?

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró al otro lado del teléfono. Eso era malo. Esa gentuza no sabía cuándo callarse; y el mero hecho de que no osaran decir ni pío ya decía mucho de la cara de asesino serial que debía estar poniendo Asuma. Entonces, tan pronto como el silencio se dio, terminó, porque Asuma empezó a jurar y a maldecir cada vez más alto, prometiendo tortura y dolor, y Kakashi hizo lo que cualquier adulto hecho y derecho hubiera hecho en su lugar. ¿Hablar las cosas? ¡¿Para qué, si puedes colgar y echar el cerrojo en todas las puertas y ventanas de tu casa?!

―Iruka…

―Dime…

― ¿Qué deporte dices que practicaba Asuma en el instituto?

―Am… Al principio waterpolo, después se pasó al equipo de rugby… ¿Por?

―Oh, nada, simplemente me preguntaba de dónde habría sacado esas manos de leñador… Aunque ya no me preocupa tanto como el hecho de que pueda embestirme como un toro en plena huida…

Iruka sonrió divertido. A continuación, enmarcó el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Lo que empezó como un gesto tierno, un inocente contacto, no tardó en convertirse en un beso profundo, muy lento y completamente sensual, ambas lenguas acariciándose entre sí. Iruka, que de un momento a otro había quedado tumbado cuan largo era sobre el sofá, el agradable peso de Kakashi aprisionándolo allí, mordió el labio inferior de Kakashi, que emitió un ronco gemido. Ambos se separaron respirando agitadamente. Al ver el corte que le había hecho sin querer allí donde había mordido, Iruka lamió la zona afectada. Cuando se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá por completo, a Kakashi se le cortó la respiración. Allí estaba Iruka, con su precioso cabello castaño que olía a aceite de argán desparramado alrededor de esa carita morena, completamente sonrojada, con esos expresivos ojos del color del whiskey añejo mirándole con adoración a través de las espesas pestañas y con una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios, ligeramente hinchados por el beso.

—Bueno… Supongo que valdrá la pena la paliza— sonrió Kakashi de medio lado.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
